


Идеал для героя

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: Гарри Поттер - национальный герой и, безусловно, достоин самой лучшей, самой идеальной девушки. Вот только он никак не может определиться с выбором. Драко Малфой, как настоящий друг, готов ему в этом помочь.





	

_В темноте, очертанья тают в темноте.  
Я ищу губами губы, только понимаю, что не те. _

  
**6 курс**   


— Драко, мне, конечно, приятно с тобой целоваться. Но… ты же понимаешь, что это безумие? Я вообще-то больше по девушкам, ну и вообще… Ты сходишь с ума, приятель.  
Драко поднял на Блейза мутный отчаянный взгляд — зеленые глаза, растрепанные вихры, чертов шрам и покосившиеся круглые очки. Как живой. И впрямь наваждение. Проклятая оборотка.

Где-то вдали шумела слизеринская вечеринка, а они стояли вдвоем с лучшим другом в темном пустом коридоре и уже десять минут целовались — Драко с пьяным самозабвением, Блейз старательно, но не слишком воодушевленно.   
— Он целовался с этой дурой Уизли, Блейз, — заплетающимся языком поведал Драко, с трудом оторвавшись от его таких совсем поттеровских губ и так и не сводя с них горького взгляда. — Когда я готов был ему… предложить ему всё. Понимаешь? Совсем всё. Он... таскался за мной весь чертов год. Он так смотрел на меня… Он был почти постоянно со мной. Я думал, он в меня… А он… с ней… Понимаешь?   
— Понимаю, — Блейз, тактично делая вид, что не видит пьяных слез, выступивших на глазах его друга, обхватил его своими-поттеровскими руками покрепче и в который уже раз повторил: — Он натурал, Драко. Смирись уже с этим.

Драко был таким уставшим, таким измученным в этот год, что Блейз просто не смог отказать ему в странной просьбе, опасаясь, что в том состоянии, в котором постоянно пребывал его друг, тот может выкинуть что-нибудь ужасное. Поэтому он почти не поморщился, когда Драко опять с жадностью набросился на его рот, а осторожно обнял его за плечи и принялся отвечать. А Драко словно и вправду слетал в пучину безумия — он то исступленно целовал его губы, щеки, лицо, то отстранялся с обреченной ненавистью повторяя: “Не то, все не то, Блейз…” 

Какое-то время Блейз еще это терпел, но, наконец, не выдержав, с силой оторвал его от себя, вздохнул и прижал к груди крепко-крепко:  
— Тише, Драко. Ну, всё, тише. Давай, успокойся.   
Малфой тяжело и загнанно дышал, уронив голову ему на плечо.   
— Я сдохну без него, Блейз, — еле слышно выдохнул он. — Мне так хреново. Эта война… Ненавижу. Всех ненавижу. Иногда мне кажется, что я не выдержу… Не смогу, — Драко коротко всхлипнул, и Блейз не стал уточнять, о чем это он, и без того зная о страшной миссии, которую Темный Лорд наложил на его друга. Мать рассказала под Непреложным. Поэтому Блейз просто стиснул его мантию в кулаках и прижал Малфоя к себе еще крепче.   
— Все наладится, — успокаивающе прошептал он в светлый висок, ни на йоту не веря самому себе. — Все войны когда-то кончаются, Драко.   
От его плеча послышался тихий жалобный всхлип, больше похожий на вздох, и Блейз погладил его по лопатке.   
— Но я не хочу, Блейз, — горько прошептал Драко.   
— Я знаю, Драко. Всё знаю, — Блейз ласково гладил белые, в кои-то веки встрепанные взмокшие волосы: он очень любил его такого вот настоящего, без вечных масок и фальши. — Только не надо так больше... с обороткой и Поттером, ладно? Ведь он теперь с ней. А она слишком долго его добивалась и уже не отпустит. Ты же не собираешься всю жизнь вот так вот страдать и заставлять пить меня это ужасное зелье? — Блейз почувствовал, как Драко напрягся в его руках, но решительно довел мысль до конца: — Не о нем ты сейчас должен думать, Драко. Твои мать и отец… Ты отвечаешь за них. Вы с Поттером по разные стороны баррикад, и для твоей семьи это может быть слишком опасно, — Блейз с силой притиснул его к себе. — Черт бы побрал эту войну, и кому она только нужна! — внезапно выпалил он, в свою очередь отчаянно цепляясь за Драко, невольно признавшись в том, о чем все они боялись даже думать.   
— Родители… — Драко чуть отодвинувшись, заглянул Блейзу в лицо, с трудом сфокусировал на нем мутный пасмурный взгляд, а затем решительно отстранился и вскинул подбородок вверх. Блейз знал этот жест — Драко так делал всегда, когда принимал важное для себя решение.  
— Забыли, — резко и твердо выдохнул он. — Я не буду больше страдать по нему, Блейз. Я тебе обещаю, — и, не выдержав, снова прижался к нему. — Можно только… в последний раз? Пока не выветрится оборотка?   
И Блейз мысленно вздохнул, покорно подставляя губы под его горький отчаянный поцелуй.

  
**Два года спустя  
**   


— Ну а с этой-то что не так? — Гарри, прищурившись, выжидательно смотрел на Малфоя.  
— У этой? — Драко пренебрежительно скривил губы. — Ты видел какие у нее толстые запястья? Это попросту неэстетично, — Драко поддернул манжет у рубашки, словно невзначай демонстрируя изящную тонкую кисть.  
— Не знаю. Я не заметил, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Подумаешь, какие-то запястья.  
Это была уже седьмая девушка подряд, которую отбраковывал его придирчивый друг.

Ну да, друг, так получилось. А что прикажете делать, если Рон с Гермионой постоянно вместе, и Гарри рядом с ними чувствует себя третьим лишним? Джинни умчалась тренироваться в Болгарию, Невилл вечно торчит в лаборатории с Луной, а Гарри в результате всех этих перетасовок снова остался один как перст. Учеба в Академии, конечно, не в счет: он там для всех звезда, и дружить ни с кем не выходит. Зато для Малфоя… Для Малфоя он, разумеется, по-прежнему остался “тупоголовым кретином и гриффиндорским придурком”, чему Гарри теперь был искренне рад. И кто бы только мог подумать? Но как-то само собой все сложилось, что после школы, после войны, Малфой случайно возник в его жизни — столкнулись на улице, понемногу разговорились, потом посидели в кафе, затем плавно перекочевали в маггловский паб. А потом оказалось, что Гарри с ним попросту хорошо. Тепло и спокойно. Болтать ни о чем, смеяться и даже просто уютно молчать. И с каждым днем Малфой становился все нужней и нужней, да так, что сдружились они накрепко. Хотя выносить его слизеринскую сущность иногда было совсем невозможно. Вот, например, как сейчас, когда они оба сидели под белым зонтиком на летней террасе кафе и лениво разглядывали позолоченные облака, а Малфой в очередной раз учил его жизни.

— Ты, Поттер, какой-то всеядный, — Драко осуждающе скривился и чуть пригубил розоватое божоле, — благодаря ему Гарри теперь стал разбираться даже в винах. — Ты же у нас герой. Можешь выбрать кого пожелаешь. И твоя девушка обязана быть самой лучшей.   
Гарри фыркнул, не соглашаясь, хотя насчет девушек он с Драко почти не спорил — положа руку на сердце, ни одна из присланных агентством девиц ему не понравилась. То ли прав был Малфой, и эти девушки Гарри категорически не подходили, то ли все дело было именно в самом Гарри.   
Последнее время он вообще стал подозревать, что с ним что-то не так, раз в его возрасте его по-прежнему никто не привлекает. Даже разрыв с Джинни во время войны на самом деле принес ему лишь облегчение. Возобновлять с ней отношения Гарри не торопился, и после пары тщетных попыток его вернуть Джинни махнула рукой и, заключив контракт со сборной по квиддичу, улетела. По слухам, у нее там появился бойфренд, и Гарри был этому искренне рад.   
— В человеке все должно быть прекрасно, — между тем назидательно втолковывал ему Малфой. — И мантия, и происхождение, и запястья. Ты вроде бы полукровка, Поттер, так что должен знать эту цитату.   
— Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь, — Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся такому бессовестному перевиранию маггловской классики, вскидывая обе руки вверх. — Ты меня убедил! Но вовсе не из-за каких-то запястий. А просто…  
— Что просто? — равнодушно осведомился Драко, изящно подцепляя с тарелки кубик плесневого сыра.   
Вот уж это Гарри решительно отказывался понимать.   
— Ну как ты ешь эту дрянь? — посетовал он. — Ведь смотреть невозможно на твою синюшную зелень.   
Малфой уничижительно фыркнул и с видимым удовольствием наколол на вилку следующий кусок.   
— Учу тебя, Поттер, учу… А ты все никак не проникнешься, — он положил в рот белый кусочек с синими крапинками и даже зажмурился от удовольствия.   
Гарри невольно улыбнулся: ему нравилось смотреть на такого Малфоя — ну вот просто нравилось, да и все. Как на огонь, как на воду. Иногда Гарри казалось, что он может на Драко смотреть бесконечно. Даже такой вот забавно-прищуренный, расслабленный, чуть растрепанный ветром Малфой был по-прежнему нереально красив. Еще красивее, чем в школе. Ну, в смысле, для парня. Не то чтобы Гарри специально оценивал, но у него же были глаза!   
— Я тебя еще устриц научу есть, — пообещал Драко, метнув в него издевательский взгляд. — И однажды ты перестанешь называть их “слизистой дрянью”.   
Гарри только тяжко вздохнул — устриц он ненавидел всем сердцем — и потянулся за следующим письмом из агентства.   
— Элент Хитер, — возвестил он и протянул колдографию Малфою, чтобы тот оценил.   
— Зубы кривые, — Драко вернул ему портрет почти мгновенно.   
— И ничего не кривые, — обиделся за девушку Гарри. Он снова посмотрел на колдо, с которого весело улыбалась очаровательная ведьмочка с действительно чуть-чуть неровной улыбкой. Но назвать ее зубы кривыми… Все-таки Гарри считал себя джентльменом и просто обязан был проявлять деликатность по отношению к дамам. Зато Малфой ни в чем себе не отказывал, придирчиво оценивая кандидаток на поттеровское сердце, в выражениях особенно не стеснялся и крыл соискательниц почем зря, несмотря на свое блестящее происхождение, которым кичился по-прежнему.   
— Ну если тебе нравится встречаться с кривозубкой… — Драко, сморщив нос и поджав губы, выразительно посмотрел на него, и Гарри снова чуть не расхохотался, глядя на его забавную гримасу. Ну разве он мог предположить в школе, что с Малфоем может быть так по-настоящему весело и хорошо?   
— Сьюзан Энт, — Гарри протянул ему новую колдографию, с затаенным интересом выжидая, что Драко придумает на этот раз.   
Малфой не заставил себя долго ждать:   
— Шея короткая, — припечатал он бедную Сьюзан, — и широкие плечи!   
Гарри в притворном возмущении прикрыл глаза рукой. Девушка была привлекательна, но взыскательный малфоевский глаз и в ней нашел какой-то изъян. К тому же весьма спорный.   
— Да нормальная у нее шея, — Гарри снова потянулся к колдографии и принялся озадаченно разглядывать девушку.   
— Еще и злобная, как мегера. Смотри, как кривится, — Малфой небрежно ткнул ножом в миловидное лицо.   
— Это она просто улыбается неудачно, — Гарри снова постарался заступиться за незнакомую Сьюзан.   
— Ну, знаешь, ради героя она могла бы и постараться с улыбкой. Значит, просто тупая.   
Гарри осуждающе хмыкнул и заинтересованно взглянул на Драко, внезапно сраженный идеей:   
— Слушай, Малфой, а как ты с таким вкусом вообще собираешься искать жену для себя? — он расслабленно откинулся на стуле и сделал большой глоток пива. — Ты же замучаешься искать!  
Драко насмешливо приподнял левую бровь:  
— А я, в отличие от некоторых, не тороплюсь. Мне спешить некуда, — он демонстративно-изящно пригубил вино. — Это тебе, Поттер, зачем-то приспичило в девятнадцать лет остепениться. Глупо, но я тебя обещал поддержать, поэтому помогаю.   
— Ты же и сам знаешь, зачем, — Гарри раздраженно отмахнулся от парочки сов, кружащихся неподалеку и периодически пытающихся сбросить ему на голову четыре открытки, усыпанных блестками и сердцами, и одну увесистую посылку. — Пусть все узнают, что я кем-то занят. И, наконец-то, отстанут!  
— Ну да, ты же у нас так измучен поклонницами, — Драко то ли с одобрением, то ли с осуждением посмотрел на старательных сов.   
Гарри в ответ совершенно по-малфоевски закатил глаза и тут же, смутившись, усмехнулся — чужие дурные привычки так быстро подхватываются.   
— А эта? Элинор Уилл, — прочитал Гарри и протянул своему добровольному консультанту новое колдо.   
— Здесь не видно, но, наверняка, у нее ноги кривые, — припечатал Малфой, и Гарри уставился на него в полном изумлении:  
— У тебя совесть есть? Ты ее даже не видел!   
Драко пренебрежительно скривился:  
— А зачем мне на нее любоваться? Я же не ты. Но если ты хочешь, то давай, дерзай! Встречайся со своей кривоножкой.   
Гарри подозрительно смотрел на него:  
— Что-то все они у тебя то кривоножки, то кривозубки.   
— Ну во-первых, не у меня, а у тебя! — язвительно сообщил Малфой Гарри, и тот возмущенно фыркнул. — А во-вторых, при чем тут я, если они такие и есть? Это агентство их тебе таких присылает, не я, — Малфой невинно пожал плечами.   
Гарри нахмурился:  
— Знаешь, между прочим, я вовсе не такой придирчивый, как ты. Я же не с ногами буду жить, а с человеком. Мне важно, чтобы я полюбил, и тогда мне будет плевать на ее ноги, запястья и зубы, — он снова разложил перед собой три колдографии, что-то прикидывая.   
— М-м-м, гриффиндорский романтик? Что ж, уважаю, — задумчиво протянул Малфой, и Гарри смутился под его изучающе-насмешливым взглядом. — Ну и вали тогда с любой из них на свидание. Кинешь жребий, — коварно посоветовал ему Драко и, взмахом палочки подливая себе в бокал еще немного вина, снисходительно обронил: — Завтра расскажешь.   
— А ты что, со мной не пойдешь? — Гарри испуганно вскинул на него глаза и заерзал на стуле. — Малфой, имей совесть! Ты же не собираешься меня бросить?

Это было их маленьким секретом. Ни одна из соискательниц руки и сердца героя и понятия не имела, что на встречи они приходили вдвоем, — Гарри ужасно стеснялся этих свиданий и, если совсем уж начистоту, не очень-то их и хотел. Да, по правде говоря, он вообще побаивался девушек с самой школы. А Драко, сидящий за соседним столом, придавал ему решимости. Наверное, это было очень неправильно — таскаться на свидания с другом, но Гарри категорически не хотел ходить один, напирая на то, что без Малфоя его быстро окрутят, да и вообще без Драко ему попросту скучно, а Малфой вроде особо и не возражал, уверяя, что он так развлекается. Развлекался он и правда от души, придирчиво оценивая претенденток на руку и сердце героя, а потом высказывая Поттеру о них свое мнение. Которое всегда было крайне нелестным, как для девушек, так, заодно, и для самого Поттера. Но Гарри не жаловался. Главное, что с Малфоем ему было комфортно. Лучше, чем с кем-то еще. 

— Знаешь, Поттер, иногда у меня должна быть личная жизнь, — Драко насмешливо взглянул на него.   
— Да какая у тебя может быть личная жизнь без меня? — нагло отмахнулся от него Гарри но, увидев, как вызывающе прищурились серые глаза, торопливо исправился: — Ну давай, ты сходишь со мной, а потом я тебе помогу что-нибудь. Что ты там хотел? Восстанавливать конюшни? Так вдвоем мы это быстро! И Люциус будет доволен. Ну соглашайся, а? Драко? — он умоляюще прижал к сердцу руку с зажатой в ней вилкой и, заметив малфоевский выразительный взгляд, тут же вернул вилку обратно на стол и сменил тактику: — Короче, как хочешь, а я не пойду без тебя, вот и все!  
Драко предсказуемо закатил глаза вверх:  
— Поттер, я ходил с тобой буквально вчера! Не могу же я таскаться с тобой на все свидания сразу.   
— Вчерашняя, кстати, была ничего, — внезапно припомнил Гарри. Правда он уже почти забыл лицо девушки, но, кажется, руки у нее были красивые: изящные ноготки, длинные пальцы — Гарри почему-то просто клинило на длинных пальцах — блестящие волосы и внимательный взгляд.   
— Вчерашняя была просто хамкой, — отрезал Драко, грубо врываясь в его мечты. — Ты обратил внимание, как она общалась с официантом?   
— А ведь точно! — Гарри чуть задумался, вспоминая, но тут же оживился: — Вот видишь! Ну как я без тебя пойду? Да меня первая попавшаяся в оборот возьмет! Я же совершенно не разбираюсь в людях! Ну, пожалуйста, Драко. 

Выпрашивать внимание Малфоя Гарри умел виртуозно. Драко усмехнулся, сдаваясь, и взглянул на него с ласковой усмешкой:  
— Вот мне интересно, Поттер, все герои такие безмозг…   
— Лучше не продолжай, — прервал его Гарри. — Главное, что они герои, — он демонстративно надулся, точно зная, какого продолжения можно ждать от Малфоя, и грустно добавил: — Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда не найду идеал. Чтобы и запястья, и характер, и шея… — он подпер щеку рукой. — Наверное, так может только тебе повезти, ты же у нас весь такой взыскательный и красивый, — он поднял на Драко жалобные глаза. Малфой в этот момент как раз ослаблял узел галстука, и Гарри как-то неприлично залип на его горле, а заодно и на пальцах — вот уж у кого с этим все было в порядке. — Вот если бы ты был девушкой, я мог бы встречаться с тобой, — зачем-то ляпнул он, не в силах отвести глаз от изящных кистей, и почувствовал, что краснеет.   
Малфой чуть приподнял бровь, всем видом выражая вежливое недоумение:  
— С чего это вдруг? — поинтересовался он и, видя непонимание, отразившееся на поттеровском лице, пояснил: — Если бы я был девушкой, то никогда бы не стал с тобой встречаться, Поттер.   
— Это еще почему? — вскинулся Гарри. Внезапно ему стало очень обидно.   
Драко лениво повел плечом, в очередной раз пригубил молодое вино и усмехнулся:   
— Такие, как ты, не в моем вкусе. Так что расслабься, герой, и лучше покажи мне еще раз все колдографии. Выберем наименее неприятную. 

Гарри возмущенно смотрел в красивое насмешливое лицо и не знал, что сказать. В этот момент певица завела что-то заунывное про мечту, и он благодарно перевел на нее взгляд. Малфоевские слова почему-то не хотели выветриваться из головы и царапались колючками где-то внутри. Конечно же, Драко был парнем и его другом, но его заявление, что Гарри совсем не в его вкусе, было… как-то несправедливо. Все вокруг настойчиво твердили Гарри, как он похорошел после войны: и плечи, и волосы, и мускулы в Академии нарастил. Девушки ему просто не давали проходу. А Малфой, видите ли, носом крутит… Гарри обиженно прикусил губу. Ну и ладно. Обойдется он и без малфоевского одобрения. Вот пойдет завтра с этой, как ее там… Сьюзан, что ли. И внезапно окажется, что это его любовь. Огромная, на всю жизнь. А Малфой пусть так и сидит со своим плесневелым сыром. 

— Вот, с ней завтра пойду, — Гарри решительно ткнул в фотографию рыженькой Сьюзан пальцем.   
— Понравилась, что ли? — Драко лениво откинулся в кресле. И почему в кафе постоянно оказывалось, что тому достается кресло, а Гарри всегда только стул? — Это та, что с кривыми зубами? — уточнил он и перехватил поудобнее ножку бокала.   
— Понравилась. И ничего не с кривыми! Очень красивая, — с вызовом выпалил Гарри, невольно снова засмотревшись, как тонкие нервные пальцы скользят по стеклу — вот бы у его новой девушки были такие — и кивнул, стараясь спрятать обиду. В конце концов, Малфой был с ним честен, вовсе незачем дуться. Конечно же, Драко должны нравиться девушки такие же светловолосые, стройные и утонченные, как и он сам. Гарри невольно представил Малфоя рядом со златокудрой красавицей перед алтарем. Почему-то эта мысль оказалась еще более колючей, чем предыдущая, и ткнула острым шипом прямо в сердце так, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он судорожно схватил ртом воздух и закашлялся. 

— Ты что? — Драко озабоченно взглянул на него и приподнялся с места. — Гарри? Помочь?   
Малфой, когда за него волновался, всегда называл Гарри по имени в отличие от обычного чуть насмешливого “Поттер”. Гарри улыбнулся ему через силу и помотал головой, демонстрируя, что все в порядке.   
Драко еще какое-то время тревожно смотрел на него, но потом, видя, что кашель стихает, успокоился и укоризненно помотал головой:  
— Ты, Поттер, как маленький. А все потому, что глотаешь, как крап, не жуя. Сколько раз я тебе говорил! Дурные привычки, подхваченные тобой у Уизли, не доведут тебя до добра!   
Он отвернулся и махнул рукой, подзывая официанта, а Гарри с трудом перевел дух, жадно глотая воду. Что это с ним только что было? 

Очередная сова уронила на стол новый конверт от агентства, и Драко, получив молчаливое разрешение, небрежно вскрыл его:  
— Косоглазая. Завистливая. И жадная, — он небрежно подвинул к покрасневшему Гарри новое колдо.   
Гарри невольно усмехнулся, глядя на вполне миловидную девушку с близко посаженными глазами.   
— Снова не нравится? — с деланным возмущением спросил он.   
— Снова нет, — Драко задумчиво крутил в руках конверт, разглядывая двух толстых голубей — символ агентства. — Не в моем вкусе… — рассеянно обронил он.   
Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него и осторожно, словно пробуя ногой холодную воду, уточнил:  
— А кто… в твоем вкусе? — он все-таки не выдержал и добавил: — Высокие блондинки?  
Драко быстро взглянул на него и неожиданно усмехнулся:   
— Ну почему же блондинки? — он с интересом смотрел Гарри в лицо, словно видел его в первый раз. — Вообще-то мне нравятся смуглые, — пояснил он. — Ну, такие, как Блейз… Чтобы волосы, кудри, глаза… Ну ты понимаешь… — сделав неопределенный жест рукой, Малфой рассеянно огляделся по сторонам и небрежно подозвал официанта, требуя счет.   
Гарри, который неожиданно для себя мысленно соединил Малфоя с его другом детства, внезапно почувствовал, как в грудь снова вонзается тупая игла. Да что это с ним творится? Не иначе желудок. Вот как чуял, что не надо было пробовать малфоевский сыр!   
— А тебе бы такая понравилась? — Малфой, прищурившись, продолжал внимательно изучать его лицо.   
— Да. Наверное... да, — Гарри рассеянно кивнул. Незачем было афишировать, что он сказал это больше от злости. Такие темные, как Блейз, вовсе его не привлекали. А нравились очень даже наоборот, чтобы волосы светлые, серые ледяные глаза. И фигура тонкая, длинная, и пальцы, и шея… Поспешно отведя глаза от малфоевского кадыка и поняв, что его опять понесло не туда, Гарри привстал. 

— Пойдем, погоняем на метлах? — поморщившись, чтобы отогнать видения, предложил он Малфою.   
Гарри просто обожал с ним летать один на один. Чтобы никого не было рядом. Чтобы только они двое и крылатый мяч в синем небе…   
— Если не боишься продуть, — Малфой, сжавший губы в полоску после его “да”, внезапно улыбнулся ему и будто расслабился.   
Гарри знал, что Драко тоже любит их гонки наедине, но никогда не возражает, если к ним желает присоединиться кто-то еще. А вот Гарри возражал, еще как. Почему-то он терпеть не мог делить Малфоя ни с кем. Даже Блейз, словно почувствовав это, стал появляться в жизни Драко гораздо реже. И если прежде Гарри относился к Забини с подозрением, то после сегодняшних откровений он и вовсе не желал его видеть. 

Шагая следом за Малфоем, Гарри невольно окидывал взглядом стройную высокую фигуру. А вот если бы Драко и правда был девушкой… С его красотой и манерами ему бы проходу не давали. Гарри почувствовал настоящую ярость, представив, как его оттирают от Драко толпы поклонников, и раздраженно помотал головой. О чем он только думает! Он парень, и Малфой, к счастью, тоже парень. На этом разговор исчерпан.   
— Догоняй! — азартно крикнул он, пихая Драко в плечо, вскочил на метлу и торопливо взмыл в синюю высь.

***  


Разумеется, Драко пошел вместе с ним на свидание. Он хоть и ругался, но всегда с ним ходил, словно боялся, что Поттер без него что-нибудь перепутает.  
Уткнувшись в книгу, Драко сидел через пару столов от них, потягивал кофе и исподтишка посматривал, как Гарри старается увернуться от подбирающейся к его руке изящной ручке.  
— Ну… аааа… И чем ты любишь заниматься? — выпалил Гарри. Чувствуя на себе одобрительный взгляд Малфоя, он ловко отдернул руку от девичьих пальцев, делая вид, что потянулся к меню. Драко давно уже научил его нескольким приемам, которые очень спасали в таких ситуациях.  
— Люблю гулять, рисовать, встречаться с друзьями. Играть в квиддич. А еще... — барышня закатила очаровательные глазки в потолок, припоминая.  
“И правда, косят”, — тоскливо подумал Гарри, слушая уже в десятый раз все тот же перечень стандартных женских увлечений. Неизменным в списке был квиддич. Почему-то все девушки были уверены, что он должен купиться именно на это. Малфой не раз ехидничал, что девушку, которая не будет любить квиддич, Поттер может сразу смело брать в жены.  
— Читать?.. — услужливо подсказал Гарри, краем глаза недовольно заметив, что Малфой попытался спрятать ухмылку за чашкой: словно вторая Гермиона, Драко постоянно пытался привить Поттеру любовь к чтению и даже несколько в этом преуспел.  
Лицо девушки недовольно скривилось, но она очень быстро взяла себя в руки.  
Гарри вспомнил, как вредный Малфой припечатал соискательницу “косоглазой ведьмой”, и еле сдержался, чтобы не хихикнуть.  
— О, читать, да… — девица растерянно взмахнула ресницами, еще больше скосила глаза, мучительно вспоминая хоть одну книгу, и ее лицо неожиданно просветлело. — В последнем журнале “Колдоведьма” была замечательная статья о том, как подобрать нужный тон лака к цвету моей кожи.  
Она натянуто улыбнулась, демонстрируя ямочки, и поправила пышные рыжие кудри. После Джинни Уизли все поклонницы были уверены, что Гарри нравятся рыжие волосы, и делали себе модные прически, становясь похожими друг на друга как близнецы. А Гарри тоскливо смотрел на золотистое великолепие, так очевидно нацеленное на него, и вяло представлял себе, как прекрасно смотрелись бы длинные, белые волосы вместо рыжей копны. Правда, они бы не пошли именно этой барышне, но это было неважно.

— Ну так что ты решил? — разрезал воздух резкий голос.   
Оказывается, Гарри так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не заметил, как девушка задает свой вопрос несколько раз подряд. Услышав за спиной тактичное покашливание Малфоя, Гарри встрепенулся:  
— Прости, что ты сказала?  
— Я спросила, у нас может что-нибудь получиться? — девушка смотрела на него излишне нервозно и раздраженно теребила рукав.   
— Прости, но боюсь, что нет. Ты красивая, но у меня… но я… — Гарри замялся: каждый такой отказ все еще давался ему с огромным трудом.   
— Видимо, я просто не подхожу для героя? — девушка вскинула на него злые глаза, больше не пытаясь прикидываться доброй и милой, и лицо ее исказилось от бешенства. — Не подхожу?! Так и скажи! — ее голос усиливался, привлекая внимание всех посетителей кафе.   
“А ведь и правда косоглазая ведьма”, — Гарри жалобно скосил глаза на Малфоя, который, неспешно поднявшись из-за стола, подошел к нему и с небрежным изяществом положил руку ему на плечо.   
— Простите, миледи, но мы с моим другом вынуждены вас покинуть, — он незаметно, но очень решительно заставил Гарри подняться и подтолкнул его к выходу.   
— Ах вот оно что! — чуть скошенные к носу злые глаза едко прищурились: — Так бы сразу и сказал, что ты педик! — громко выкрикнула она. — И не морочил бы голову честным девушкам!   
— Я… что? — Гарри изумленно застыл в проходе.   
— Поттер, двигай быстрей! Или пока не выслушаешь весь ее арсенал, не уймешься? — Драко с силой подтолкнул его в спину, заставляя вылететь из кафе.   
— Что она сказала, Малфой? — когда они аппарировали в безопасное место, Гарри повернулся к Малфою и ошеломленно уставился на него. — Как она могла про меня...   
— Поттер, она просто дура, — Драко устало смотрел на него. — Мне уже пора говорить “я же предупреждал”, или пока еще рано?  
— Но почему она вообще такое решила… — Гарри растерянно заглядывал Малфою в глаза: он так привык искать ответа у Драко. Во всем.   
— Это защита, — снисходительно объяснил ему Драко. — Ей так легче принять, что она тебе не понравилась.   
— А… ну тогда ладно, — Гарри исподтишка бросил взгляд на точеный профиль своего друга, который сейчас казался чем-то расстроенным.   
Вот уж поистине ведьма. Да как она могла подумать, что они с Малфоем… Только представить, что они вместе с Малфоем… Гарри раздраженно мотнул головой. Глупости это все. Даже если бы он захотел, Драко никогда бы не согласился. Тем более, Гарри совсем не в его вкусе.   
Малфой, словно прочитав его мысли, повернулся к нему и заинтересованно на него посмотрел:   
— О чем думаешь, Поттер? — негромко спросил он.   
“И правда, о чем я только думаю?” — сам себя выругал Гарри, чувствуя, что краснеет, и, пробормотав “так, ни о чем”, поднял воротник курсантской мантии повыше и прибавил шагу.

***

— ...А последняя была просто сущим кошмаром, Рон, — пожаловался Гарри и слизнул с губы белые усы от сливочного пива. — Представляешь?  
— Представляю, — Рон оглядывался, с интересом изучая обстановку и посетителей в маггловском пабе. — Я тут никогда не был, а тут ничего.  
— Ну, мы сюда обычно ходим с Малфоем, — пояснил Гарри и пододвинул другу чипсы поближе. — Ты-то теперь с Гермионой.  
— Ага, — Рон беззаботно захрустел. — А тебе, значит, все не везет?  
— Нет, — Гарри поник головой. — Все какие-то странные. Малфой говорит…  
— Ну так и что же говорит твой Малфой? — Рон резко повернулся к нему, и Гарри запнулся.  
— Ну… он говорит, что я должен найти идеал… — неловко вымолвил он.  
Рон фыркнул так, что белая пенная шапка разлетелась в разные стороны, а потом отставил бокал и выпалил неожиданно зло:  
— Твой Малфой ведет себя как ревнивая сука. Никого к тебе толком не подпускает. С ним ты никогда себе никого не найдешь!  
Гарри растерянно смотрел на него:  
— Что ты такое говоришь, Рон? Мы с ним просто друзья…  
Но Рон продолжал смотреть на него с сердитым недоумением.  
— Друзья вы с ним, как же… — он обличающе ткнул Гарри в грудь пальцем. — Это ведь он рассорил тебя с Джинни. Скажешь, нет?  
Гарри криво улыбнулся, отметая дурацкие подозрения:  
— Конечно же нет, Рон. Я все это сам. Мы просто с ней разные. И я ничего не хотел… Я знаю, ты на меня все еще злишься…  
— Да при чем тут это… — Рон досадливо отмахнулся от его слов. — Просто с тех пор, как вы с ним подружились, ни одна девушка не задерживается рядом с тобой дольше десяти минут. А это наводит на мысли.  
Гарри растерянно пожал плечами:  
— Но что я могу поделать, если не было подходящей… — он вскинул вопросительный взгляд на Рона, и тот неожиданно усмехнулся:  
— Ну да, — неопределенно протянул он. — Вот и Гермиона мне говорит, чтобы я вас с ним не трогал, и ты сам во всем разберешься. А спорить с тобой все равно бесполезно, так ведь? Упертый, как и все мы.  
Гарри недоуменно пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
— Поверь мне, Рон. Малфой тоже всегда… — решительно начал он, но не успел договорить, потому что заметил, как, небрежно распахнув дверь рукой, в паб входит вышеупомянутый Малфой. Гарри уже хотел радостно помахать ему, как увидел, что за Малфоем следом сквозь толпу протискивается высокий Забини.  
Драко улыбнулся и, придвинувшись к Блейзу, что-то сказал ему на ухо, и Гарри почувствовал, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Потому что впервые заметил, что Забини вообще-то красивый. Очень красивый. Пусть и совсем не в его вкусе, но все же… Темные вьющиеся волосы, выгодно оттеняющие малфоевские белые пряди, миндалевидные шальные глаза, точеный нос… “Мне нравятся такие, как Блейз”...  
Не в силах отвести от них глаз, Гарри продолжал смотреть, как они усаживаются за столик, что-то говорят официанту и как оживленно шепчутся, тесно придвинув головы друг к другу, так, что темные завитки почти сплетаются со светлыми прядками.  
— Ты чего? — Рон недоуменно пихнул его локтем, заметив, что Гарри умолк на полуслове.  
— Ничего, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, пожирая глазами возмутительное зрелище: Малфой, между прочим, теперь его друг. А это их паб. Только их двоих, вместе с Малфоем. Как он вообще смеет приводить сюда кого-то еще? При этом мысль, что сам Гарри сидит здесь вдвоем с Роном, даже не пришла ему в голову. Потому что Рон — это Рон. А Забини это… Это совершенно другое!  
Блейз что-то тихо сказал, и Драко — его Драко, который не выносил чужих прикосновений — положил руку на темный затылок и ласково по нему потрепал. Глядя, как длинные пальцы зарываются и ныряют в густые темные волны, Гарри не выдержал и привстал, чувствуя, как его распирает от праведной злости.  
— Я должен к ним подойти, — выдохнул он, не глядя на Рона.  
— Поздороваться? — Рон откинулся на спинку дивана и хмыкнул.  
Но Гарри, целиком сосредоточенный на том, как малфоеская кисть выводит у Блейза на плече какие-то письмена, даже не заметил промелькнувшей в его голосе усмешки пополам с жалостным пониманием.  
— Ага, — почти не слыша вопроса из-за бешено колотящегося сердца, он судорожно кивнул, просто чтобы хоть что-то ответить.  
Рон тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ладно, дружище, я тебя понял. Только можно я не буду на это смотреть? — так и не дождавшись ответа, он аппарировал прямо с места, а Гарри, больше ничем не сдерживаемый, ринулся к малфоевскому столу.  
Ловко протискиваясь сквозь толпу, он поспешно проложил себе дорогу и остановился совсем рядом с воркующей парочкой.  
— Не ожидал вас здесь встретить, — как можно независимей сказал Гарри, стараясь не замечать, как в горле клокочет обида.  
Забини поднял на Поттера мутный взгляд и промолчал, а Драко, не убирая руки с его плеч, указал Гарри глазами на стул, предлагая присесть рядом с ними.  
— Не тебе одному не везет с девушками, Поттер, — усмехнулся он. — И только мне приходится вас утешать.

“С девушками”. Гарри почувствовал, как в запаенную возмущением грудь снова хлынул воздух, и рухнул на стул не столько от того, что хотел посидеть вместе с ними, сколько от того, что от облегчения ноги перестали его держать. Да что с ним такое творится?  
— А ты зачем здесь? Очередное свидание? — Драко, прищурившись, оценивающе посмотрел на него, и даже Блейз снова вскинул на Гарри тусклые больные глаза.   
— Нет… я тут… с Роном… — Гарри смутился.   
— Ты и его в это втянул? — Малфой посмотрел на него с насмешливой лаской, как умел только он. — Теперь Уизел будет тебя отговаривать от неудачного брака?   
Гарри, вспомнив, что ему только что говорил Рон про Малфоя, внезапно покраснел до корней волос и решительно помотал головой.   
— Что-нибудь выпьешь? — Драко вопросительно взглянул на него, но пока Гарри колебался с ответом, Забини дернул приятеля за рукав:  
— Я буду!   
— Ну про тебя-то я никогда не забуду, — Драко подмигнул несчастному другу и встал. — Подожди. Я сейчас. А Поттер тебе пока пожалуется на свои похождения, — ловко лавируя между толпой, Драко двинулся к барной стойке. “Про тебя никогда не забуду”. Сжав губы, Гарри, смотрел ему вслед, понимая, что выглядит глупо, но все никак не мог оторвать сердитый взгляд от стройной фигуры.   
— Нравится? — Забини, подперев кулаком щеку, изучающе смотрел на него.   
— Нет, — Гарри с трудом отвел задумчивый взгляд от малфоевской тонкой спины и хмуро покосился на Блейза: — Никак не могу найти идеальную.  
Забини внезапно хмыкнул и неожиданно закатился заливистым смехом.   
— Ты чего? — Гарри заподозрил, что Забини уже перебрал веселящего зелья, и Малфой пошел к бару за добавкой совершенно напрасно.   
— Всегда знал, что грифы тупые кретины, но ведь не настолько же… — ни с того, ни с сего ляпнул Забини, продолжая свое неуместное веселье. Но Гарри смотрел на него так сурово и зло, что Блейз постарался взять себя в руки. — Значит, с девушками тебе тоже не везет? — стараясь выглядеть серьезным, полюбопытствовал он.   
— Не везет, — осторожно подтвердил Гарри, не желая связываться с тем, кто настолько не в себе, но все же не выдержал и спросил:  
— А… у тебя что?   
— Астория, — Блейз подпер голову рукой и поморщился, словно одно слово все объясняло. — Ничего не выходит. Корыстная сучка.   
— Послушай, Блейз… — против всякой воли Гарри почувствовал к нему расположение. Особенно, когда понял, что Малфой Забини вовсе не привлекает. — Ну, подумаешь, не везет, — осторожно начал он. — Это ведь не конец света. Другую найдешь. Драко всегда говорит…   
— Драко… — Блейз прервал его, дернув рукой. — Драко наговорит тебе, только слушай. Он в этих вопросах очень ценный советчик.   
Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на него, и Блейз кивнул в сторону Малфоя, который взял напитки и уже пробирался обратно к ним.  
— Женить его скоро хочу, — Блейз не сводил тоскливых глаз с малфоевской фигуры. — На Астории. А что? Выгодный брак. Раз у меня с ней не срослось… А Драко ее давно привлекает, — Блейз перевел глаза и изучающе впился Гарри в лицо.   
А Гарри, чувствуя, как его снова топит иррациональная ненависть к малфоевскому дружку, вскочил с места, не в силах больше терпеть. Как он мог забыть, что слизеринцы — это враги? Просто редкие сволочи!   
— Я вспомнил… мне там надо… — он торопливо поднялся и принялся натягивать мантию.   
Забини понимающе усмехнулся:  
— Да оставайся, чего ты? Еще поболтаем. Может быть, ты уговоришь Драко жениться. Ты ж ему вроде как друг.   
— Мне пора! — Гарри, чувствуя, как его так и тянет вмазать кулаком по красивым едким губам, резко отвернулся и, поспешно кивнув изумленному Драко, растворился в воздухе. 

— Блейз? — Драко растерянно опустился рядом с приятелем. — Что ты сказал ему, идиот?   
— То, что давно должен был рассказать, — Блейз пьяно усмехнулся и протянул руку к новой порции пива: — Что ты его любишь с первого курса, — он с наслаждением облизнул пену с верхней губы и, увидев, как Драко изменился в лице, положил руку ему на плечо: — Да расслабься ты. Я же шучу. Сказал этому идиоту, что мечтаю тебя женить на Астории. А наш герой просто тебя ревнует.   
Драко метнул на него быстрый потерянный взгляд:   
— Не выдумывай, Блейз. Сколько ты уже выпил?  
Блейз сделал огромный глоток и радостно разулыбался:  
— Да кто их считает? — он поднес кружку с пивом к лицу и принялся разглядывать коричневую жидкость, внезапно становясь серьезным и грустным: — Брось, Драко. Все просто. Я хочу Тори. Тори хочет тебя, верней, твои деньги, а ты хочешь Поттера. И вроде как вы все при деле. Только я у вас вообще ни при чем.   
Драко косо взглянул на него и поджал губы:  
— Я не хочу его, Блейз — сдержанно отозвался он. — Я ведь однажды тебе обещал.   
Но Блейз лишь растянул губы в пьяной ухмылке:  
— Значит, из всей моей речи ты услыхал только это? — он притянул Драко за шею к себе и заплетающимся языком прошептал прямо в ухо: — Ты его... хоччшь. И Любишшь. Нчго не изменилось с тех пор, правда, Драко?  
Драко вырвался из захвата и сердито нахмурился. Иногда Забини бывал просто невыносим:  
— Заткнись, Блейз. Мне плевать, — жестко ответил он. — Я просто друг ему и уже давно... ни о чем не мечтаю, — Драко и сам не понял, как вырвались у него последние слова. Иногда бывало так сложно держать все в себе.   
— Ну конешн... Кншн же... Я тебе верю, — участливо покивав ему, Блейз посмотрел на него с ласковой нежностью, уронил голову на руки и захрапел.

***

— Эйприл Венс, — Гарри протянул Малфою новую колдографию. Вся эта история начала порядком его утомлять.  
— Высокомерная. Себе на уме, — Драко вернул ему колдо, едва бросив на новое лицо рассеянный взгляд. После вчерашней выпивки в пабе Драко был еще более молчалив, чем обычно.  
— Джулия Грей.  
— Завистливая. Тщеславная. Скулы слишком широкие.  
— Маргарет Слоу, — Гарри уже беспрекословно верил Малфою, даже не пытаясь с ним спорить.  
— Ленивая. Брюнетка, но красится в рыжую. Груди почти нет. Но можешь попробовать.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — Гарри достал новую карточку и невольно задержал взгляд на доброжелательном чистом лице. — Мадлен Тиро, — чуть запнувшись, прочитал он и протянул колдографию Малфою, не сразу отпустив ее из руки.  
Драко бросил на него быстрый изучающий взгляд и с любопытством склонился над портретом.  
— А эта… — Малфой задержал колдографию в руке, внимательно разглядывая застенчивую улыбку и короткую стрижку в то время, как Гарри почему-то с замиранием сердца ждал его ответа. — А с этой попробуй увидеться, — неожиданно выдал он свой вердикт и резко отодвинулся от стола.  
— И что… ни одной придирки? — Гарри в напряженном ожидании смотрел Малфою прямо в глаза.  
— Нет. Ни одной, — Драко небрежно бросил смятую салфетку на стол. — Ты извини меня, Поттер. У меня сегодня много дел, — он так поспешно поднялся, что Гарри, пытаясь удержать, схватил его за запястье:  
— Ты ведь пойдешь со мной к ней? — жалобно спросил он, цепляясь за его руку и не давая уйти. — Если я приглашу ее? Вечером, сегодня, пойдешь?  
Какое-то время Драко колебался с ответом, не в силах отвести глаз от поттеровских пальцев на своем запястье. Но, подняв взгляд и увидев умоляющие глаза полные надежды, снова посмотрел на милое лицо на колдографии и вымученно улыбнулся:  
— Ну, конечно пойду, идиот. Должен же я тебя после стольких мучений пристроить в хорошие руки.  
И, решительно подмигнув ему, Драко вскинул подбородок и быстрым шагом двинулся прочь.

*** 

Девушка и в самом деле была восхитительна настолько, насколько возможно. Гарри был очарован ей с первых же секунд знакомства. Улыбка ее была доброй и искренней, она не жеманничала, не взвизгивала и не тянулась к Гарри руками в надежде потрогать.  
Всего лишь спустя несколько первых неловких минут, они уж вовсю болтали, как давнишние друзья. Никогда еще Гарри не было с девушкой так хорошо. Разве что с Гермионой. Но Гермиона друг, поэтому никогда не считалась. Разговор тек весело и непринужденно. Домовые эльфы сновали, поднося клиентам разные яства, вокруг стоял тихий размеренный гул, а у дальней стены негромко наигрывал романтический джаз. Магическое кафе прямо в центре маггловского Лондона, предложенное для встречи Малфоем, и в самом деле было волшебным во всех смыслах этого слова.  
— Команда по квиддичу?  
— Пушки Педдл. А у тебя?  
— Ирландская сборная.  
— Да, они тоже крутые. Книги?  
— Скучища! Но мой друг меня заставляет читать.  
— А меня подруга — летать на метле. Что бы мы делали, если бы не они, правда?  
Гарри рассмеялся, с удовольствием разглядывая ее сияющие серые глаза. Такие же серые, как у… Гарри коротко выдохнул, в который уже раз не понимая, что с ним происходит.

Внезапно Мадлен поманила его рукой.   
— Вон тот парень за дальним столиком не сводит с нас глаз, — она заговорщицки наклонилась к самому уху Гарри. — Это твой друг?   
— Да, — Гарри чуть покраснел. Почему-то он не смог ей соврать. — Друг. Ходит вместе со мной на свидания и спасает в экстренных случаях. Но, кажется, сегодня ему нечего здесь делать.   
Мадлен понимающе улыбнулась и чуть покраснела. Гарри смотрел на нее — короткая стрижка, чуть курносый нос и ямочки на щеках. Малфой и в этом был прав: девушка была само обаяние.   
— Знаешь, я и правда хочу встретить хорошего парня. Свою единственную любовь, — ничуть не жеманясь, она смотрела Гарри в лицо и чуть застенчиво улыбалась.   
— Я тоже, — Гарри улыбнулся ей в ответ, стараясь не оглянуться, но спиной ощущая малфоевский пристальный взгляд.   
Судя по тому, что уже через пару минут Гарри увлеченно рассказывал ей, как он опозорился в их последнем поединке с Малфоем, Мадлен относилась к редкой породе девушек, с которыми можно, не стесняясь, говорить обо всем.   
— ...И тогда он подлетел ко мне и выбил мяч прямо из рук, представляешь?.. Я лежу в грязи, а этот идиот торжествует, — Гарри, забывшись, рассказывал про свой последний полет, а Мадлен, которая оказалась прекрасной слушательницей, заливисто хохотала. Кажется, Гарри и правда нашел идеал. Лучше и быть не может. 

И тут Гарри краем глаза заметил в дверях Малфоя и увидел, как тот выходит из кафе, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Значит, благословил.   
Гарри неожиданно замолчал, растерянно глядя на удаляющуюся спину сквозь стеклянные двери. Внезапно стало так душно, словно из помещения откачали весь воздух.  
Теплая рука Мадлен осторожно накрыла его кисть.   
— Беги за ним, ну.   
— Зачем? — пробормотал Гарри, не в силах отвести глаз от двери, за которой уже почти не было видно Малфоя. По поникшей спине и излишне ровной походке ему почему-то казалось, что он обидел Драко, очень сильно обидел, но Гарри так и не мог понять, чем.   
— Вы ведь не просто друзья, правда? — мягко спросила она, почти утверждая.   
— Разумеется, просто, — несмотря на решительность заявления, Гарри и сам уже в этом не был уверен. Потому что больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось выбежать следом за Драко, развернуть его к себе, заглянуть в глаза и извиниться непонятно за что… И обнять его… просто обнять, чтобы больше не отпускать никогда.   
— Друзья так не ревнуют друг друга. А он отчаянно тебя ревновал, — Мадлен, грустно улыбаясь, тоже смотрела вслед скрывшемуся в дверях Малфою. Она ободряюще потрепала Гарри по руке. — И, может быть, ты не заметил, но и сам ты говоришь только о нем, — мягко сказала она и зачем-то добавила: — Он очень красивый. И, кажется, действительно хороший друг, раз готов ради тебя на такое.   
Гарри, сердце которого билось как птица в силках и давно уже рвалось вслед за Малфоем, все же заставил себя отвести взгляд от двери и криво ей улыбнуться.   
— Мы… и правда с ним просто друзья. По крайней мере, я всегда думал именно так.   
— Иди, Гарри. Иди. Ты все равно уже не со мной, — Мадлен улыбнулась ему горько и печально. — Догони его и просто скажи. Скажи ему все.   
— А ты не обидишься? — Гарри и сам не заметил, что уже вскочил с места, готовый бежать вслед за Драко, и только остатки вежливости удерживали его на месте.   
— Я ищу свою любовь. Чужой мне не надо, — она протянула ему маленькую крепкую руку. — Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Гарри. С вами обоими.  
— Да. Мне тоже, — одной рукой удерживая ее ладонь в своей, второй Гарри взъерошил волосы, словно принимая решение. — Спасибо. Ты действительно идеальная. Он все же нашел для меня то, что искал, — Гарри то и дело бросал быстрые взгляды на входную дверь. — И я был бы счастлив быть с тобой, но…   
— …но идеал тебе просто не нужен. Потому что он у тебя уже есть, — Мадлен понимающе улыбнулась ему и качнула их сцепленными руками, намекая, что пора разорвать этот узел. Но Гарри все еще топтался возле нее, словно подзаряжаясь от ее ладони дружеским теплом и решимостью.   
— Драко ведь парень, — неуверенно пробормотал он.   
— Ну и что? — она серьезно смотрела ему в глаза. И в ее взгляде было лишь легкое удивление. — Ты разве не знаешь, что у любви нет границ?  
— У любви нет границ, — вслед за ней пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как стремительно рушатся старые истины. — Знаешь… — он чуть сжал ее руку в своей. — Он ведь вредный, капризный, заносчивый. Иногда он такой высокомерный засранец, что я его еле терплю. А в школе с ним было так сложно, так тяжело, что я его прикончить был готов…   
Мадлен неожиданно рассмеялась, и Гарри растерянно замолчал.  
— Да иди ты к нему, — беззлобно сказала она, сжимая его руку в своей. — Я уже и так поняла, что он самый лучший.   
Гарри покраснел и, больше не сомневаясь, благодарно сжал напоследок изящную кисть и торопливо вылетел вон.

***

Растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, Гарри пытался сообразить, куда мог пойти Драко. Аппарировать? Зависнуть в пабе? Отправиться к Блейзу? Или просто уйти в маггловский Лондон, чтобы мерить улицы злыми шагами?  
Почему-то остановившись на последнем варианте, Гарри запетлял по улочкам и переулкам, словно сеттер, идущий по следу добычи. Заглядывая в желтые бравурные витрины, вглядываясь в высокие стекла уютных кафе, он искал взглядом в толпе знакомые светлые волосы, но все не находил их.  
Драко. Как же долго до него доходило. Красивый, спокойный, всегда чуть отстраненный, Малфой даже повода не давал ему думать, что… Что Гарри может быть ему интересен. Но Мадлен сказала ему, что Малфой его любит. Драко любит его! Сладкий хмель с силой стукнулся в голову и расплылся по всей груди, и Гарри чуть не засмеялся от счастья. Зацепившись взглядом за чьи-то светлые волосы, Гарри резко затормозил, заранее понимая, что обознался, и, увидев чужие черты, досадливо сморщился. Ну где же этот чертов Малфой? Когда он нужен ему. Так сильно нужен!

Одурманенный новыми мыслями Гарри несся вдоль Темзы, и принципы, вбитые с самого детства в голову дядей Верноном, рушились и падали в темную воду, как обломки моста. Теперь все стало так ясно и просто, все стало возможным, а дальнейшая жизнь наполнилась солнечным светом и пониманием. Ничем не сдерживаемое сердце отчаянно рвалось теперь к Драко, словно разрешение на чувства к мужчине открыло все шлюзы, и хлынувшая в душу любовь ударила по ней со всей силы, вливаясь во все бреши разом. Он сможет поцеловать его! В губы и… и не только. Гарри задохнулся и сбился с шага. Эта мысль, такая дикая и пугающая, внезапно разошлась по телу сладкой волной. Картинки замелькали перед глазами калейдоскопом, пугая до удушения. Драко с распущенными волосами, Малфой без рубашки, Гарри целует его, а Малфой тихо стонет... Малфой совсем-совсем без всего… Тут Гарри пришлось остановиться и отдышаться. Возбуждение уже мешало идти. Его нагота, его красота, его насмешливая ласка лишь для него, для Гарри — все это внезапно стало так ярко, так остро и так желанно, что Гарри только и мог удивляться тому, что так долго не видел очевидного. Его Драко. Его Малфой.   
Да где же он, мантикора его задери? Ну где?!!

Почти вернувшись все к тому же кафе, скрытому от магглов кучей заклятий, Гарри вдруг увидел у парапета знакомый силуэт и нерешительно замер.   
— Малфой, — выдохнул он, обессиленно привалившись к стене и пытаясь, наконец, прийти в себя.   
Легкий дождик уже накрапывал вовсю, заполняя дороги и тротуары темно-серыми пятнами, но Драко, словно не замечая его, стоял, облокотившись на каменное ограждение, и смотрел, как река катит мутные волны. И хоть Малфой просто стоял и смотрел на темную воду, но в его позе было столько безнадежной тоски, что у Гарри от ужаса сжалось сердце. Неужели это из-за него? Неужели он такой идиот, что сам того не понимая, сделал Драко так больно? 

Какая-то девушка подошла к Драко и положила руку ему на плечо. И внутри Гарри все дернулось и завыло: нет! Только не теперь, когда он про себя наконец-то все понял! Не сейчас, когда Малфой может быть только его. Навсегда.   
— Драко! — выкрикнул он, и бросился к нему, не разбирая дороги. — Драко! — заорал он, торопливо выскакивая на проезжую часть, чтобы сказать — все сказать, вообще все, заглянуть в лицо и даже обнять. — Драко, постой!!! — и последнее, что Гарри запомнил: это желтые фары, резкий визг тормозов и полные ужаса серые глаза оглянувшегося на него Драко.

***

— ...Потому что это я вам говорю, доктор! Он идиот! Всегда был, всегда таким и останется, уж вы мне поверьте.  
Это были первые слова, которые Гарри услышал, придя в сознание, и мысленно улыбнулся. Его Малфой здесь, с ним. Значит, остальное неважно. Гарри с трудом приоткрыл один глаз. В кабинет со светло-зелеными стенами проникал золотистый свет фонарей, а занавески на окне трепал беспокойный ветер.  
Гарри скосил глаз, чтобы посмотреть на разъяренного Малфоя, который яростно отчитывал в чем-то провинившегося колдомедика в белом халате.  
— …Его нельзя выпускать! Слишком рано! Проверьте как следует раны. Был очень сильный удар! А он опять не дождется даже начала лечения и все напортит. Вы же врач! Вы обязаны…  
— Драко… — тихо прошептал Гарри и, откашлявшись, повторил уже громче: — Драко!  
Расстроенный Малфой и оживившийся лекарь поспешно к нему обернулись.  
— Ну вот! Я же вам говорил! А вы тут с вашими истериками, — колдомедик поспешно склонился над ожившим Гарри, явно радуясь своему избавлению от малфоевского напора. — Меня ваш жених совершенно измучил, — заговорщицки шепнул он, склоняясь над Поттером.  
— Я сто раз объяснял вам, что я ему никакой… — тут же вызверился на него Малфой.  
— Да-да, я помню. Вы никакой ему не жених, — послушно повторил за ним доктор и подмигнул Гарри, а тот расплылся в ответной улыбке.  
— Вы правы, доктор. Он просто стесняется. Конечно, жених, — прохрипел Гарри и, улыбнувшись врачу, послушно протянул руку для измерения пульса, делая вид, что не замечает изменившегося лица Драко.  
— Голову ему проверьте, доктор, — хмуро посоветовал Малфой. — Кажется, ударился сильно.  
— Все нормально у него с головой, — отмахнулся медик. — Я уже просканировал, вы же видели. Но если вы снова настаиваете…  
Он поднял палочку и демонстративно помахал ею в воздухе. Драко внимательно оценил зеленоватое свечение над поттеровским затылком, согласно кивнул и опасливо посмотрел на лежащего на каталке Гарри:  
— Поттер? Ты точно в себе?  
— Ну, я пойду за анализами, — было видно, что колдомедик просто счастлив оказаться подальше от их разборок. — А вы, мистер Поттер, потихоньку попробуйте сесть.

Колдомедик поспешно скрылся в дверях, а Гарри, постанывая от боли, послушно уселся на кушетке. Малфой, помогая ему и поддерживая за плечи, присел рядом с ним, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо.   
— Ну и скажи мне, куда ты так несся, Поттер? Я понимаю, для тебя, дурака, переходы не писаны. Но хоть по сторонам посмотреть ты мог?..  
— Я ушел от Мадлен, — Гарри жадно смотрел на его лицо, которое теперь было так замечательно близко.   
— Я знаю. Она мне сказала, — Драко не выдержал и отвел глаза.   
— Так это была она? — Гарри растянул губы в глупой улыбке. — А я-то, дурак, испугался.   
— Почему? — Драко быстро взглянул на него и, увидев, как Гарри собирается ему что-то ответить, смущенно исправился: — Почему ты ушел? Она… действительно хороша. По крайней мере для такого придурка, как ты.   
Но Гарри лишь помотал головой, не сводя с его лица жадного взгляда:  
— Хороша, но не для меня. Точно нет.   
Драко попытался искривить губы в усмешке:   
— Ну, если и она не для тебя, тогда я просто не знаю, кто тебе еще нужен, Поттер, — тихо и как-то болезненно вымолвил он.   
Гарри сглотнул. Сердце от страха выпрыгивало у него из груди. Но он должен был, обязан был это сказать.   
— Ты.   
Драко вскинул на него непроницаемый взгляд и какое-то время просто молча смотрел. И Гарри тоже смотрел ему прямо в лицо и молчал. Наконец, Малфой шевельнулся:   
— Наверное, ты и правда сильно ударился, Поттер. Пойду поищу другого врача, — ровно сказал он и поднялся.   
— Нет… Драко! Постой! Подожди! — Гарри успел поймать за запястье привставшего было Малфоя и потянул его на себя. — Драко. Прости… Я дурак… идиот… Ты же и сам это знаешь.   
Драко не выдержал и усмехнулся:  
— Уж что-что, а это я и в самом деле знаю прекрасно!   
— Малфой, не уходи… То есть, нет. Выходи… заходи… Ну как это там говорится… — залепетал Гарри, понимая, что уже несет полную чушь и, ужасно боясь, что Малфой, устав его слушать, плюнет и просто уйдет.   
Но Драко, очевидно сжалившись над его скудоумием, присел обратно на край кровати, вглядываясь в его лицо.   
— Помолчи. Тебе нельзя волноваться, — хмуро велел он. — А то так и до бреда недалеко. Ты что-то совсем не в себе. И побледнел. Ты нормально себя чувствуешь, Гарри? — он положил прохладную ладонь на его пламенеющий лоб, и Гарри, пользуясь его близостью, уставился ему в лицо отчаянными глазами:  
— Выходи за меня, а, Драко? — поспешно выпалил он. — Пусть это будет по правде.   
Не отнимая руки, Драко молча смотрел на него, и растерянность на его лице мешалась с чем-то большим, похожим на боль.   
— И зачем тебе это? — сухо осведомился он, резко отнимая ладонь. — Или это все-таки последствия встречи твоей головы с чьим-то бампером?   
— Нет… В смысле да. Короче, мне… это нужно, — Гарри сжал зубы и решительно посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Понимаешь, мне надоело искать. Ты не такой, как они… А я… мне их не надо... уж лучше ты, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, что по-прежнему говорит что-то совсем не то. Хмурое малфоевское лицо лишь подтверждало его опасения и еще больше путало мысли. Ну почему он, когда волнуется, ничего не может сказать нормально? Гарри скользнул глазами по изумленно приоткрытым губам, которые сейчас были так близко, поспешно опустил глаза в пол и безнадежно спросил: — Значит, не выйдешь?  
Драко резко поднялся и отошел к окну. От смущения Гарри не смотрел на него и поэтому не видел сложную гамму эмоций, промелькнувшую на обычно бесстрастном лице. Сердце колотилось в груди. Идиот, ну почему он всегда такой идиот? Вечно все портит. Да на месте Малфоя любой бы сбежал. А если он теперь и дружить не захочет? Как Гарри теперь будет жить без него? Когда только-только все понял. Он просто не готов его потерять!  
— Ну… хорошо.   
Гарри поднял от пола недоверчивый взгляд.   
— Что… ты сказал?   
Драко сунул руки в карманы мантии и ответил, не отворачиваясь от окна:  
— У тебя плохо со слухом, Поттер? Я согласен.   
— Согласен? — Гарри, не веря своим ушам и тому, что все так просто решилось, неуверенно поднялся следом за ним.   
— Ты выгодная партия, Поттер, хоть и какой-то тупой, — несмотря на насмешку, голос Драко прозвучал глухо и как-то безжизненно. — Не знаю, зачем тебе это нужно, но я не собираюсь упускать такой случай. Даже если ты сейчас не в себе. Все-таки я слизеринец. И выгоду свою понимаю.   
— Драко… — Гарри с трудом встал с кровати, подошел к окну и встал рядом с ним, борясь с желанием обнять его и крепко прижать к себе. — Драко, Мадлен мне сказала, что ты меня…   
Малфой резко развернулся к нему и, яростно сверкнув глазами, окатил презрительным взглядом:  
— Мне плевать, кто и что мог сказать тебе, Поттер. Понятно? Что бы ты себе ни надумал, это вовсе не так! — выплюнул он.   
Гарри показалось, что ему дали пощечину. Внезапно вспомнилось обидное “ты не в моем вкусе”. Видимо, Мадлен и правда ошиблась, и он Малфою вовсе не нужен. Стало обидно до слез.   
— Ну, не так, значит, не так, — он независимо пожал плечами. — Значит, я все перепутал, — он улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть боль.   
Драко неуверенно взглянул на него:   
— Поттер, послушай… — он осторожно дотронулся до его рукава.   
Но тут в картинки с раздетым Малфоем внезапно добавился Блейз, и Гарри коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы:   
— Ладно, проехали.   
— Ты забираешь свое предложение? — малфоевское лицо дрогнуло, и Гарри почувствовал небольшое облегчение. Все-таки он нужен Драко. Хотя бы как друг.   
— Как хочешь, — Гарри снова дернул плечом. Даже если Малфой его и не любит, он не готов отдать его никому. Особенно подлому Блейзу. — Мне с тобой хорошо. Тебе со мной, кажется, тоже. Нам обоим это выгодно. Можем попробовать.   
— Можем попробовать, — эхом откликнулся Драко и неожиданно улыбнулся, снова становясь прежним собой. — По крайней мере нам будет нескучно. Да, Поттер?  
Казалось, что он неожиданно засветился внутренним радостным светом, и Гарри невольно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Как бы там ни было, а Драко готов быть с ним, а не с Блейзом.   
— И конюшни наконец-то доделаем, — Гарри постарался взять себя в руки.   
— Доделаем, — Драко повернулся к нему, и Гарри с удивлением заметил на его лице пунцовые пятна. — Пойду найду доктора. Пора тебя выписывать, раз ты в порядке. 

Он быстро вышел, а Гарри тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед. Какая ирония: в одночасье понять, что влюбился, и сразу узнать, что тебя-то не любят. Гарри сжал кулаки и упрямо нахмурился. Но, в конце концов, не отказал же ему Драко. Значит, у него определенно есть шанс. Теперь главное, не торопиться.

***

— Ну что, совсем ничего? — Блейз поправил галстук-бабочку и расправил на себе новый фрак, а Драко уныло помотал головой. — Ну так просто скажи ему. Уж это ты можешь?  
— Сюртук надо чуть подлиннее, — Драко заклинанием чуть удлинил рукава. — Мой шафер должен выглядеть на все сто! — он просунул Блейзу в кабинку очередной черный пиджак.  
— Я выгляжу на все сто в любом виде, а не только в костюме пингвина, — Блейз подмигнул ему и принялся стаскивать с себя праздничный фрак. — Слушай! — встрепанная кудрявая голова неожиданно вынырнула из-под снятой рубашки. — А может, он просто хочет до свадьбы остаться девственником?  
— Да пошел ты, — вяло откликнулся Драко и тоскливо посмотрел в потолок.

Со времени их объяснения с Поттером прошло уже три недели. Приготовления к свадьбе шли полным ходом. И поначалу обрадовавшийся Драко напрасно ждал чуда. Несмотря на объявленную помолвку, они с Поттером ни разу еще не поцеловались, и Драко по-прежнему не понимал, зачем это все Поттеру надо. Гарри держался рядом с ним безупречно, залихватски улыбался в колдокамеры, пытался, несмотря на гневные окрики, держать Драко за руку и даже был официально представлен родителям уже в новом статусе. Но вот… было одно только “но”. Когда Драко соглашался на эту помолвку, он даже представить не мог, что болезненная ломка под названием “Поттер” для него еще даже не начиналась. Возможно, Поттера и правда устраивали такие вот отношения. Но Драко — живой человек, и чем ближе и дольше Поттер был рядом с ним, тем больше его хотелось. Невыносимо хотелось. Любви, поцелуев, влюбленных счастливых взглядов, глупых клятв и признаний… И бессонных ночей от жаркого тела рядом тоже безумно хотел. Только Поттер словно не подозревал ни о чем таком, держался с ним вежливо-отстраненно и при малейшей возможности сразу сбегал. И теперь, за две недели до свадьбы, Драко было тошно, как никогда. При мысли о том, что это будет такой странный брак-содружество без объятий и прикосновений, ему хотелось завыть.   
Какого черта этот тупой натурал на это все согласился? Какого боггарта и сам Драко ввязался в эту авантюру?  
— Иди и скажи ему! Просто скажи! — выбравшийся из примерочной Блейз с силой встряхнул Драко за плечи. — Или хочешь, я пойду сам ему все скажу, идиоту?!   
— Блейз! Даже не вздумай! — Драко тревожно взглянул на импульсивного друга, от которого и правда можно было ожидать всего, чего угодно.   
— Ладно, — глаза Блейза коварно сверкнули. — Тогда настриги с него побольше волос, они нам скоро понадобятся, — насмешливо предложил он.   
— Что… ты имеешь в виду? — Драко смутился.   
Но Забини положил ему руки на плечи и заглянул в лицо:  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, Драко. Ты будешь жить с ним, а целоваться со мной. Под обороткой. Ну а что? Опыт у нас уже есть. Побережем чувства героя. Да, детка? Иди ко мне, сладкий!   
— Да пошел ты! — Драко вспыхнул и отшвырнул от себя его руки. — Не смей ко мне прикасаться!   
Блейз презрительно фыркнул и всунул ему в руки свой фрак:  
— Очень мне надо. Скоро сам ко мне прибежишь за своей дозой. На, подержи, — приказал он, левитировал мантию и принялся одеваться. — Лучше бы ты пошел к нему. И сказал все в лицо, — невнятно пропыхтел он откуда-то из недр надетой на голову рубахи. — Твой отец мне говорил, что ты Поттера просто боишься, зря я ему не верил. А ты, оказывается, только и можешь, что ныть. Не знал я, Драко, что ты просто слабак.  
Драко, побледнев от ярости, смерил скрытого рубашкой Блейза ничего не выражающим взглядом, швырнул его фрак на пол, развернулся и аппарировал, не замечая, как Блейз, опустив руки вниз, печально усмехнулся ему вслед.

***

— Почему, Поттер? Просто скажи, почему? — внезапно выскочивший из камина на Гриммо Драко с такой силой схватил Гарри за грудки и притиснул его к стене, что тот только выдохнул и уставился ему в лицо широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— Ну, во-первых, привет! — Поттер недоуменно водил по его лицу рассеянным взглядом без привычных очков. — А во-вторых, что с тобой? Драко?  
Но Драко, распаленный издевками Блейза, стиснул рукой его ворот еще сильней, перекрывая поток воздуха.  
— Что со мной? — прошипел он ему в лицо. — Нет, это что с тобой, чертов Поттер? — злобно выдохнул он.  
— Придушишь, пусти, — Гарри не делал попыток вырваться, только растерянно смотрел на него, словно пытаясь сложить в уме два и два.  
— Какого черта? — Драко с силой встряхнул его воротник и рванул его на себя. — Я спрашиваю, какого черта ты, Поттер, затеял всю эту женитьбу, если не хочешь меня?  
— Да правда задушишь! Придурок! — Гарри рванулся из его рук, с силой отпихивая в грудь так, что Драко чуть не упал. — Ты что, напился с утра? Или под зельем? — на этот раз уже он рванул Драко за ворот к себе, встревоженно всматриваясь в его лицо.  
— Я трезвый, как стеклышко, — отчеканил Драко, в ярости глядя на него. — Только мне все это надоело. Так вот, знаешь, ли, Поттер. Я пришел сказать, что разрываю нашу…  
Бац! Крепкая поттеровская пятерня запечатала ему рот, и Драко даже не понял, как отлетел в центр комнаты, отброшенный сильным ударом. Неверяще глядя на Поттера, он медленно поднимался с места, потирая саднящую скулу.  
— Ты… ударил меня? — тихо спросил он, чувствуя, как его заливает холодная ярость.  
— Я испугался, прости, — Поттер растерянно смотрел на него, держа правую руку чуть на отлете, словно не верил, что она имеет к нему отношение. — Малфой, ты не можешь со мной порвать! — испуганно выдохнул он. — Я не хотел тебя бить. Ну, хочешь, тоже ударь меня… — он не успел договорить, как тяжелый кулак просвистел совсем рядом с ним. Гарри с трудом от него увернулся, но тут же снова качнулся под градом новых ударов. — Ты взбесился, Малфой? — заорал он, получая чувствительный удар куда-то под ребра, и тоже замахал кулаками. Было что-то странное и до боли желанное в этой драке, напоминающей о школьных днях, когда они, крепко сцепившись, катались по полу и получали за это штрафные очки. И когда были друг к другу возбуждающе близко.  
— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер, всю жизнь ненавижу! Шрамоголовый засранец, — Драко, придавив его коленом к ковру, сдавливал горло. — Сколько ты еще меня будешь мучить?  
Гарри, словно заразившись его злостью, шумно дышал от натуги, пытаясь сбросить его с себя:  
— И я тебя ненавижу! Высокомерный ублюдок! Видеть тебя не могу, Малфой! С самой школы терпеть тебя не могу, понял?! Белобрысая сволочь!  
Драко, скривившись от боли — то ли физической, то ли моральной, стиснул его шею еще сильнее и выдохнул прямо в лицо:  
— Убью тебя, понимаешь? Просто убью!!!  
Гарри дергался, пытаясь извернуться, но сейчас Малфой был сильнее и злее, и ярость его была так сильна, что Гарри на какое-то мгновение испугался, что тот его и правда задушит.

— Кричер хотел бы узнать… — каркнул рядом с ними омерзительный голос, и оба так и застыли: Гарри, вцепившись Малфою в бедро и в плечо, а тот, одной рукой сдавливая его горло и занеся вторую над его головой для удара. — Если мистер Драко Малфой сейчас убьет хозяина Гарри Поттера, Кричер снова станет собственностью чистокровных? — Кричер одобрительно оглядел нависший над Гарри кулак.   
Какое-то время парни таращились на угодливую физиономию старого эльфа.   
— Совсем, что ли, сдурел, — растерянно пробормотал Драко и первым ослабил хватку. Он сердито глянул на домовика и коротко приказал: — А ну, пошел вон отсюда!   
— Как скажет юный хозяин, — Кричер, сверкнув бойким глазом, принял демонстративно унылый вид и неспешно зашаркал к выходу.   
— Кричер, исчезни! — натужно велел выпущенный на волю Гарри, и домовик, удовлетворенно на него обернувшись, проворно аппарировал.   
— Что на тебя нашло? — Гарри уселся на пол, потирая саднящую шею и осторожно трогая рассеченную скулу. — Опять твой чертов фамильный перстень. Как в школе, — пожаловался он Драко, словно и не с ним только что дрался.   
— Дай… посмотрю, — Драко виновато склонился над ним, с наслаждением ощущая под пальцами теплую кожу и чужое дыхание на руке.   
— Да черт с ним, — Гарри отвел его руку в сторону и удержал его запястье в руке, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо. — Что с тобой происходит? Драко? Хороший мой?  
Драко, явно не собиравшийся ничего ему отвечать, на последних неожиданно нежных словах неуверенно поднял лицо и, чувствуя, как его обнимают за шею сильные руки, внезапно не выдержал:   
— Ты не любишь меня, — давняя горькая тоска нечаянно вырвалась на волю, и он, понимая, что терять уже нечего, сердито добавил: — Тогда зачем это все?  
Но чертов Поттер только нежно смотрел ему в лицо:   
— Зачем тебе надо, чтобы я тебя любил? А, Драко?   
У Драко уже не осталось сил обижаться:  
— Совсем идиот? Без слов не доходит? — устало выдохнул он.   
Ощущая, что его щеки снова начала заливать подлая краска, Малфой попытался отвернуться, но Поттер, ласково удерживая его затылок, внимательно вглядывался ему в лицо. Хрипло дышал, жадно смотрел и вообще был такой близкий и желанный, что опять стало тошно. Драко снова дернулся из его рук, но тот держал крепко.  
— Я... люблю, — Гарри неуверенно притянул его еще ближе к себе. — Только тебе это вовсе не нужно. Тебе нравятся такие, как Блейз…   
Драко вскипел:  
— Какой к черту Блейз? При чем тут какой-то Блейз? — чувствуя на плечах ласковые прикосновения, Драко понял, что не может больше молчать. — Ты не прикасаешься ко мне и даже не смотришь. Когда мы просто дружили, ты хотя бы смотрел, а теперь, чуть что, отворачиваешься… Я знаю, что ты натурал, Поттер, знаю, что тебе противно. Но зачем. Просто скажи, зачем ты все это затеял? Я ведь живой человек. Я целоваться хочу, — Драко, испугавшись того, что сказал, неожиданно замолчал, но Поттер явно оценил его откровенность.   
— Говоришь, целоваться? — он неожиданно выпустил Драко из рук и с силой потер свой лоб. — А ты вообще себя видел, Малфой? Чтобы требовать от меня каких-то там взглядов? — Драко непонимающе вскинул на него глаза, и Гарри, быстро напялив очки, снова привычно прикрыл рукой шрам. — Ты не подумал, что я к тебе прикоснуться боюсь? Что ты весь такой из себя идеальный, фиг подпустишь. И красивый такой, что больно смотреть. А я… я просто боюсь тебя, — смущенно выпалил он и спрятал глаза. — Мало того, что я не в твоем вкусе. Так я же ни черта не умею, Малфой. Два раза за всю жизнь целовался, и все. Думаешь, мне легко перед тобой облажаться? И признаваться тебе, что у меня никогда, никого… — он тяжело дышал и растерянно водил глазами по узорам ковра. — Я же влюбился… А ты сам ко мне тоже ни разу… Я знаю, что не такой красивый, как Блейз, я думал, вообще не нравлюсь тебе…   
Драко тяжело дышал, слушал его, веря ему и не веря, и смотрел обреченно и злобно.  
— Идиот, — выдохнул он, когда Поттер смущенно умолк. — Ты мне не нравишься? Ты?! Поттер, да весь Хогвартс знал, что я влюблен в тебя до безумия. Только что в лицо мне не смеялись. Какой ты кретин. — Драко почувствовал, как скулы и уши снова начинают алеть. — И у меня, что ли, по-твоему, было? Я тоже боюсь, — стараясь унять грохот в сердце, он жадно разглядывал поттеровское лицо: чуть встрепанный, с покосившимися дурацкими стеклами, взлохмаченными донельзя вихрами, золотистой кожей, царапиной на скуле и приоткрытым манящим ртом. И сейчас в его взгляде светилась такая надежда, что Драко не выдержал, качнулся к нему и, уловив его запах, горьковатый, чуть хвойный, такой знакомый еще со школы и такой до боли желанный, толком и сам не понял, как его попросту вжало в него — вмазало так, что ни одного дюйма не осталось между телами, — как губы сами собой нашли его рот, целуя жадно и властно, а руки, словно боясь отпустить, исступленно дергали и тянули его на себя. И только когда Драко в ответ почувствовал на своем затылке сильную руку, а Поттер тихо застонал, все больше раскрываясь под его поцелуем, Драко немного очнулся и испуганно попытался отпрянуть, но уверенная ладонь дернула его обратно за шею, что есть силы прижимая к себе, обожаемые губы шепнули: “Ко мне… пожалуйста... Драко… Ко мне иди... не смей уходить… думал, сдохну”, — и все в этом мире потеряло значение.

**Эпилог**

— А она мне точно понравится?  
— Не ной, Блейз! Она просто прелесть.  
— Услышать это от тебя дорогого стоит, Драко.  
— Поверь, не всем повезет так, как тебе. Мне, вон видишь, что досталось? — Драко в притворном огорчении кивнул головой на Поттера, который усмехнулся ему и озорно подмигнул.  
— Ну уж ты-то не прибедняйся. Отхватил себе героя и стонешь, — Блейз поправил воротник мантии, придирчиво оглядывая себя целиком, и, пользуясь тем, что Гарри вышел за дверь, пристально посмотрел другу в глаза: — Ты счастлив? — тревожно спросил он, и Драко усмехнулся и молча кивнул. Даже Блейзу он не хотел говорить о том, что чувствует на самом деле. Потому что все равно никакие слова бы с этим не справились.

Это было ужасно стыдно и глупо, но первую неделю — целую неделю подряд! — дорвавшись друг до друга, они с Поттером так и не смогли выбраться из постели, им пришлось брать отгулы и что-то врать на учебе, а заласканные тела тем временем приятно ныли в самых неожиданных и неправдоподобных местах. Поттер в постели оказался горячим, ненасытным и чувственным, таким, что постоянно хотелось еще и еще. Запершись на Гриммо, они изучали друг друга так добросовестно и прилежно и так громко стонали, что Кричер демонстративно таскался по дому в старой вязаной шапке с помпоном, туго подвязанной под подбородком, делая вид, что почти оглох и потому не слышит хозяйских приказов. Впрочем, кормил он их исправно и своевременно. 

Драко чуть покраснел, вспоминая, что за эту неделю они с Гарри успели друг друга перецеловать и вылизать в таких местах, о которых даже говорить было стыдно, довести десятки раз до оргазмов, нацеловаться до распухших губ, до сладкой истомы в груди, и все-то им было мало, мало, мало! Отец слал гневные письма, требуя Драко домой, но Поттер каждый раз так жалобно смотрел на него, так смотрел, что Драко, не в силах уйти от него, отсылал сов обратно, пока отец, не потеряв окончательно терпение, попросту не заявился лично на Гриммо и не велел возвращаться в мэнор пусть даже вместе с Поттером, жить там и готовиться к свадьбе. 

И вот теперь они, счастливые, влюбленные, устроившись за дальним столиком в кафе уже вместе, смотрели, как Блейз, смущаясь и краснея, что-то лепечет, а Мадлен накрывает его руку своей и, улыбаясь, что-то успокаивающе ему объясняет. А потом, найдя глазами Гарри и Драко, подмигивает им и снова оборачивается к восхищенному Блейзу. 

— Кажется, Блейз все-таки нашел себе идеальную пару, — Драко не сводил с них обоих прищуренных глаз.   
— Кажется, — подтвердил Поттер, помешивая в чашке сахар — Драко так и не смог отучить его от этой глупой привычки. Ну и пусть пьет, кретин. — Он-то нашел идеальную пару. А вот ты… — Гарри хмыкнул и погладил кончиками пальцев его руку — единственная ласка, которую Драко ему позволял на людях.   
— А ты? — приподняв краешек губ, Драко показал, что оценил его усердия.   
— Так это ты мне искал идеал, Малфой. А мне это было не нужно.   
— То есть ты намекаешь, что я… — Драко надменно приподнял бровь, выражая холодное презрение тому, кто отказывался считать его идеальным.  
Но Гарри наклонился к нему и на ухо пояснил:   
— Я намекаю, что ты Драко Малфой. Куда лучше, чем какой-то там идеал. И мне ничего другого не надо, — Поттер изловчился и поцеловал его в шею, отчего к щекам Драко прилила жаркая краска. — Ужасно хочу тебя, Драко, — интимно шепнул он ему на ухо. — Давай прямо здесь? Ну давай, соглашайся, Малфой! Будет клево!   
Драко, который всегда совершенно позорно зажигался от поттеровского возбуждения, затуманенно посмотрел на него:   
— Где... здесь? Прямо в зале?  
Гарри фыркнул и рассмеялся:  
— Нет, не в зале. Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Пойдем. Скоро увидишь, — он поднялся, вытягивая Драко из-за стола.   
— Поттер, куда ты меня тащишь? — Драко скривился, пытаясь смерить нахала уничтожающим взглядом, но тот обернулся и посмотрел на него так обожающе-влюбленно, что у Драко от желания заныло в паху.   
— Должны же мы хоть раз попробовать секс в мужском туалете, — шепнул ему на ухо невыносимый Поттер и, отстранившись, весело ему подмигнул. Драко с радостью бы проклял мерзавца, если бы так сильно его не хотел.   
Он резко остановился и вжал Поттера в стену полутемного коридора:   
— Первый и последний раз в жизни! Ты меня понял? — надменно процедил ему в губы Драко, боясь, что иначе голос сорвется.   
— Ага, — тоже севшим голосом как-то слишком легко согласился Поттер так, что было сразу понятно, что врет. 

Водя глазами по его близкому и уже почти родному лицу, Драко вдруг показалось, что он перенесся на несколько лет назад. Где-то вдалеке играла знакомая музыка, а они стояли в полутьме, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и это так напомнило Драко сцену из школьного прошлого, что сердце сжалось от страха.   
— Поттер, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал он, еле сдерживая свою руку, которая так и тянулась проверить, настоящий ли это Поттер. — Это ведь правда ты?   
От ужаса, что все происходящее могло оказаться каким-то странным сном, а он сейчас очнется все в той же слизеринской гостиной с Блейзом под обороткой, у Драко замерло все внутри. Но Поттер ткнулся ему в ухо носом и фыркнул так насмешливо и знакомо, что морок мгновенно спал, сменившись желанием треснуть ему по шее.   
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это я, — самодовольно мурлыкнул Поттер, вжимаясь в Драко всем телом. — И сейчас я тебе это докажу. Идем скорее, Малфой! — по-хозяйски схватив его за ладонь, он поспешно потянул Драко за собой к дальней кабинке.

Покорно идя за ним следом, чтобы — о ужас! — заняться сексом в мужском туалете, Драко крепко сжимал горячую руку и растерянно улыбался. Теперь уже сном казались все эти годы без Поттера — Блейз, война, оборотка, поиски идеала. Да кому он вообще нужен, этот идеал, когда есть просто счастье? Счастье жить в мирное время и быть с тем, кого любишь. 

— Но если ты и правда не хочешь… — его лохматый кошмар, внезапно настигнутый своей непредсказуемой совестью, остановился перед кабинкой так резко, что Драко впечатался в его спину и был вынужден обхватить его обеими руками, чтоб удержаться. — То мы можем подождать и до дома… — Поттер выглядел таким трогательным и несчастным одновременно, что Драко только сердито нахмурился, борясь с неуместным желанием зацеловать его с ног до головы.   
— Поттер, заткнись и иди, куда шел, — рассерженно прошипел он, и Гарри, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, наклонился к нему и шепнул на ухо такую ласковую непристойность, что у Малфоя по венам полился жидкий огонь. — Давай, говорю, топай быстрее, — резко выдохнул он, пытаясь скрыть свое возбуждение, и, поскольку Поттер все еще медлил, Драко, чувствуя в груди смесь нетерпения и счастливой легкой свободы, дергая дверь на себя, подтолкнул своего неидеального Поттера в спину, чтобы тот не оглядывался и шагал побыстрее навстречу их такой неидеальной любви.


End file.
